When maintaining or repairing industrial equipment, workers utilize lock out/tag out (LOTO) devices to isolate and secure one or more energy control points. Energy control points of concern (for example, a valve, a circuit breaker, or so forth) are shut off or de-energized and LOTO devices are placed on the energy control points in order to prevent those energy control points from being turned back on or re-energized while the equipment is being worked upon. After all the work is done, the LOTO devices are removed from the energy control points and the energy control points may be turned back on or re-energized.
When multiple workers are working concurrently with one another, a group lock box can be used to ensure that LOTO devices are only removed after all workers have completed their work. When using a group lock box, the LOTO devices are used to secure the energy isolation points and the keys for the LOTO devices are collectively received in the group lockout box. The group lock box itself is uniquely adapted to be lockable using multiple separate locks (for example, by having multiple openings on the body of the box and the door of the box). Each worker applies their own lock to the group lock box such that the keys to the LOTO devices received in the group lock box cannot be retrieved until all of the unique worker locks are removed from the group lock box. In this way, the secured energy control points cannot be reactivated until every worker has removed his or her lock from the group lock box.